The Corruption of the Elder Race
It must have been a month of me trying to comprehend what Thokyl Farwalker had told to me about Corellon Larethian, Mystra, and Nuitari and their birth. What if what my people had believed been all mistaken? Had everything Thokyl told me just been lies and none of this been real? I sat up each night the tension between what is believed by my people and then bringing them this information which would destroy my standing. I had decided to follow these stories to the end regardless of what would become of my own legacy. The snow would pile high across the mountains and any ability to return home this year lost as I sat at the table awaiting a meal, that was when Thokyl asked me “So you have decided to follow the truth and not worry about anything but knowledge?” How could he have known was there magic involved? I nervously shook my head in agreement, before he chuckled heartily and sat at the table. “Last I told you of the Gods of Magic and the Elder Race attempting to harness magic. With anything which does not have it’s own will, a true neutral force has the potential of great good or great evil.” There was a pit in my stomach whereas if I was worried for what he might tell me about some great evil in which our Patron deity committed. “The Elder Race attempted to take the raw magic in ways in which would change the very fabric of their own forms or even corrupt and twist other forms. Some wished to be strong more brutal, some wish to make other cower and be slave like, some wished to cunning and cold hearted. As the corruption of the gods original design a great anger would arise as they looked to the three guardians of magic. Corellon Larethian would speak to the gods in argument of teaching the Elder Race and showing them the way, argued heavily against by Nuitari who stated they should be punished for their greed and broken from the race forever to punish the Elder Race. The gods looked to Mystra who would decide the course of action, pain in her eyes as she looked at what was being done in what she was tasked to protect. For days she deliberated, before she dropped her head and simply said, they have no respect for what the three of us are tasked to protect we must punish them so that all understand what the risk for breaking the rules of magic are… However Corellon is right we must teach them and let them move forward, thusly we shall bestow a small circle of magi with knowledge and task them with protecting the sites from mortals.” I wrote vigorously as this might change the whole dynamic of belief in my people should they listen before those words were uttered. “And thus from the Elder Race, were the bestial races born from the Elder Race. The ties of the races have begun to come to light now haven’t they.” An excerpt from the book: "The Codex of Heritage" by Luric Orelwa Category:Creation Story Category:Lore Category:The Elder Race Era